Ford
Ford is one of the recurring characters in Chasing Life. She is introduced as Brenna's best friend and is portrayed as close minded and has a dislike for rich people. Biography Ford is Brenna's best friend and is described by her as close minded and always bagging on rich people and constantly making fun of people. This and her dislike for Greer and making out with Kieran causes a rift in her and Brenna's friendship. Episodes In Help Wanted Ford goes to Kieran's art gallary with Brenna. During Blood Cancer Sex Carrots Brenna and Ford are seen as they come home due to an optional assembly at school. As they walk into they living room they discover her mom and Ben on the couch. In The Family That Lies Together At school Ford and Brenna are walking around with Ford talking and Brenna not really listening. Greer walks up to them and attempts to talk to Brenna but Brenna tries not acknowledge her. In Clear Minds, Full Lives, Can't Eat Greer approaches Brenna and asks how April is leaving Ford confused. Greer invites them both to her party later and Ford makes fun of her but Greer catches onto it. At the party Ford and Brenna are seen walking around Greer's house until Brenna decides that she's uncomfortable doing so. Ford asks to use Brenna's phone in which she agrees. When Ford sees a text from Kieran she texts him and tells him to come to the party, pretending to be Brenna. Ford is seen as having puked on a dress and Brenna runs after her when Greer walks in on her and Kieran. In What To Do When You're Expecting Chemo Brenna answers the door, thinking it's the food but it's Ford. Brenna invites Ford to the dinner as well. Ford is see at the dinner, making fun of the country that Greer invties Brenna to. She then says she's going to clean up, rejecting Greer's help because she "know's where everything goes." Ford is then seen talking with Greer at school and Ford asks how she "turned Brenna". Greer asks Ford "You know that's not how it works, right?" Greer says that she doesn't want to make Ford feel like a third wheel and she even has a guy she wants to set Ford up with. Greer asks if she's invited to April's party where Ford retorts if she's invited to everything, in which Greer notes that her and Brenna are dating now, and that's how it works. Greer says that they can be friends, even if it kills them in which Ford says, "Maybe it will" and walks away, leaving a confused Greer. At the party, Ford appears bored as they make flowers for April's room. When Greer and Brenna are playing around at the party Ford grabs Kieran and they walk away. Brenna walks in on Kieran and Ford making out, she is angry at them but Kieran notes that they're not exclusive though Brenna calls Ford out on "making out with your best friends boyfriend" when they then note that she doesn't do labels and Ford tells her she has Greer. Ford then says she doesn't know if the word "best friend" applies anymore. In Finding Chemo Ford is approached by Brenna as she talks with someone but Ford snaps at her telling her that Brenna left her for Greer who is just a shallow rich girl. Brenna however defends Greer and says that she isn't shallow and tells her that she's always bagging on rich people and talking about how close minded they are. Brenna says that Ford is the close minded one and says that she doesn't hate everything and there's more to life than just making fun of people and says that when she realizes that, maybe they can be friends again. Ford is last seen as Brenna and her pass, but Brenna looks away after a second. In April Just Wants to Have Fun, In health class, Brenna see's Ford and accuses her of starting the meme, Ford denies it and says that she actually has a life. Ford is seen being teased by Shelby for her "ghost like" appearance and that she'll never find a boyfriend. She is seen watching Brenna's confrontation with Greer from afar. Ford appears at Brenna's house, saying that though they're fighting she wants to take on Shelby, since they both hate her. Later on, the two of them are joking around and Ford says that she misses them being friends. It is then that Brenna comes up with an idea. The next day at school, it is clear one of them placed in the question box, a paper containing statements to humiliate Shelby, and it works. In The Big Leagues, Ford is first seen with Brenna, judging people at school, saying whether they'd rather look like them or stay themselves. Ford comments on a girl with the ends of her hair dyed purple, thinking it made her look badass. They are both surprised when Greer turns around. Greer explains that her parents shouldn't have so much say in her life if they're going to go away all the time. In class, Ford is seen while Greer comes in late, back talking the teacher and receiving detention. At work, Greer comes in and invites Brenna, Ford and Kieran to her families house, Ford is seen excited by this because of Greer's family's wealth. Ford walks out when she realizes that they're not going anywhere. Relationships Brenna Carver Aside from their differences, Brenna and Ford are (or were) best friends. However, when Greer comes into the picture Ford becomes jealous, afraid that Greer is replacing her as her best friend. When she is caught making out with Kieran in her room at the party for April they fall out and continue to argue. After working together to take down Shelby however, they seem to be good terms again but still seem to be on different pages when it comes to Greer. It is revealed that they became friends after they were assigned to be lab partners back in their freshman year and Brenna confided in her that she was pregnant. Ford went with her to get an abortion in Connecticut since you did not need a parents permission there and have been friends ever since. Greer Danville Ford is seen as not liking Greer, noting that she's a shallow rich girl. Greer appears friendly to her, as seen in What To Do When You're Expecting Chemo, but Ford is not friendly to her and does not appear to want to be friends with her. Ford sees Greer as replacing her as Brenna's best friend. Trivia *Ford is not her birth name, it's her mother's maiden name. She says she took it on after her mother "gave it up" for a guy. Her birthname is currently unknown. *Says that her GPA is at least 3.8, but according to Sara in Rest in Peace, Ford has a 4.0 GPA. *One of the few people who know about Brenna's abortion. ** The others are: Greer, Kieran, April and Natalie. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characte